Mirror Image
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The mice arrive at the Last Chance only to discover Charley is not acting like herself. What's wrong with her?
1. Chapter 1

Mirror Image-chapter 1

The Biker Mice rode up to the Last Chance garage after leveling Limburger's tower. Watching Stink fish's base of operations come crashing down, always put them in the mood to celebrate. That usually started with a lunch of hot dogs and root beers. Followed by tunes played on the radio by their favorite DJ, Sweet Georgie Brown.

"Hey, Charley!" they cried, expecting to see their friend laying out the desired fare on a table.

Instead, what greeted them was a table covered by a white tablecloth and set for dinner. On the table was a plate of fried chicken and golden biscuits. Next to that was a bowl of steaming broccoli and a freshly baked pumpkin pie. Glasses of bubbling root beer sparkled against the glare of their motorcycle headlights. Charley Davidson came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Hi, lunch is ready! Please sit." She said, cheerily motioning them towards the table.

"Charley, what is all this?" Throttle asked, puzzled and dazed as he sat down. Modo and Vinnie also sat in opposite chairs wondering what was going on.

"I didn't know you could cook like this, Miss Charley ma'am." Modo said.

"Sweetheart, what's the occasion?" Vinnie asked.

"You guys are my best friends. Can't I do something nice for you? We are friends, aren't we?" She asked.

The mice looked at each other. Then at her.

"Well, sure, Charley-girl. It's just that we weren't expecting all this." Throttle told her.

"Get used to it. I intend to spoil you like crazy today." She grinned.

"Okay, she's definitely not herself today." Vinnie thought.

Deep inside a mirror in Charley's bedroom, a hunchbacked figure dressed in a dark cloak and hood grinned fiendishly as he watched the mice be pampered by Charley Davidson who smiled warmly.

"My plan is working perfectly! " He said, as he walked away from the mirror and pulled back a door revealing a tied and gagged Charley Davidson struggling with all her might to get free.

"You'll never get away with all this!" She screamed, when she finally managed to remove her gag," "The guys will never believe she's me."

"I think your double is doing a fine job. Getting my dear Taylor to pretend to be you has been too easy. She's been a die-hard fan of Biker Mice From Mars since she started watching this show. "

Flashback...

Taylor Lee was having the worst day possible. It was bad enough being late for school and not finishing her project on time, now she was late coming home!

"Auntie'll have a fit! I shouldn't have stopped at the arcade to play the new Biker Mice game. What'll I do?" she thought, gloomily as she reached into her locker for her notebook and books. She then charged out of the school. Her purse blew in the wind. Her worn sneakers tread the sidewalk like an army of fire ants. Her aunt had told her she'd better be home by 2:00 p.m. It was a quarter to five.

She had just pulled the door latch when a hand reached out pulling on her ear and dragging her inside.

"I told you what time to be home! Now where were you?" An older woman with an angry look on her face questioned.

"Sorry, Aunt Louise. I had detention." Taylor lied, rubbing her ear and face.

"Don't give me that! I just called the school. They told me you weren't there. You'd better tell me where you really were, or you are in big trouble."

She towered over her cowering niece. Taylor watched her aunt nervously. Suddenly, she stopped moving.

"Aunt Louise?" Taylor asked, glancing at her aunt. A bright shining beam appeared out of a wall mirror. A cloaked figure then rose out.

"Hello, Taylor." He said, in a gritty voice.

"W-Who are you? What'd you do to my aunt?" Taylor asked.

"Now, now, there's no need to be frightened. I simply froze her in time. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Dream Master. I can make any dream come true. I've been watching you for a long time. How unhappy you are. The way your aunt takes you for granted."

"Tell me about it. Just once I wish I was someone else." Taylor complained.

"Who would you like to be? I can make it happen."

"Right. Who's fooling who?" She said, folding her arms.

"I'm serious. Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen."

Taylor glanced out the window to see the mailman walk across the street to avoid a barking German Shepherd leaning over a fence.

"Can you turn the mail carrier into that dog?" She asked, pointing.

"Observe." He raised his hand switching places with the dog and its carrier. The postal worker was now a dog dressed in the carrier's clothes while the carrier, naked, was leaning over the fence barking.

"Convinced now?"

"Wicked! But I don't wanna be a dog. I wanna be..." Taylor looked around and saw the tv was on. Her aunt had been watching a soap opera that just went off and the cartoon Biker Mice came on. Vinnie had just rescued Charley from the Loogi Brothers.

"I wanna be Charley! Charley Davidson." Taylor said.

"As you wish." The Dream Master said, snapping his fingers.

Taylor was now Charley!

"It worked. I look just like her!" she smiled, happily, "This is awesome!"

"And it'll continue, as long as you want to be her." The Dream Master said.

The Dream Master raised a finger. Soon they were a crystal dimension.

"Where are we?" Taylor asked.

"The Dimension of Dreams, my world. Now I'll send you to Charley's world and bring her here."

Charley Davidson has just finished repairing a Buick.

The Biker Mice had gone off to patrol the city. They would be back soon for lunch.

"Man, sometimes I wish those macho mice would get their own munchies!" Charley grumbled, as she climbed out from under the Buick covered in oil and grease.

"I need a serious bath." She thought, then smiled, "Maybe a luxurious bubble bath."

Then she sighed. There would be no time. The owner of the Buick was due to arrive in half an hour to pick up his car. Then she had to fix the guys lunch.

"I can at least get a quick shower in."

As the warm, soothing jets of water washed over her, she felt better and relaxed. She began to think about what her life would be like if she could change it.

"Sometimes I think I need a life away from Chicago. The guys."

She pulled back the shower curtain and got out of the shower. She quickly dressed and was about to go back to work when suddenly the mirror in her bedroom glowed.

"What the heck is that?" She wondered. As she got close, a beam wrapped itself around her pulling her in. And another Charley stepped out of the mirror into the room.

End Flashback...

"While she pretends to be you, I'll slowly feed off her life force." He cackled.

"The guys will stop you." She said.

"We'll see."

Modo had put on the radio to hear Sweet Georgie Brown talking.

"Heyyy, buddies! word is that Head Honcho and Big Wig Lawrence Limburger is leveling a local animal shelter to make way for the new location of his new headquarters. Major wipeout for our furry friends. "

"Now that makes me mad!" The tall mouse said, as his eye glowed like a roaring flame.

"Let's go fry that Stinkfish once and for all!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Do it!" Throttle said.

Taylor watched the mice and grinned. It was exciting to be part of their lives.

"Charley doesn't realize how lucky she is. These guys are awesome." She thought.

"Get 'im, you guys." She said.

"Wanna come with us, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked.

"Oh, sure." She replied, attempting to get on a motorcycle that stood in a corner.

"Charley, why are you getting on that bike?" Throttle asked.

"Why not?" She replied.

"It has a busted gyro. You said the other day it needed repair."

Fear suddenly took hold of Taylor. _Oh, no! Do they suspect me? Better get into character._

" I knew that. I was just..testing you. I'll just get on your bike, Vinnie." She said, turning to the mouse whose tail whipped around her waist placing her on his bike behind him.

"Now LET'S..." Throttle began.

"May I do the honors?" Taylor broke in.

The mice glanced at each other in shock and surprise.

"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" She cried as the mice shouted along with her as they rode down the road.

"You see I have it all under control." The Dream Master told Charley.


	2. Chapter 2

True Reflections-chapter 2

"Humans are so easy to fool. I would've remained in this other dimension if not for the dreams and wishes of them." The Dream Master grinned.

"And it doesn't bother you that you're using their own dreams against them?" Charley asked.

"What are you talking about? People tell me their wishes and I grant them. I make them happy. How am I using them?"

"You're making them believe in nonsense. People have dreams so they can come true. You're making them believe in something that's impossible."

"Oh, but it is possible. Taylor wanted to be you and she is. Thanks to me!"

"You're setting her up for a big letdown."

"We're both benefiting off of this: She gets what she wants and I get her lifeforce. A fair exchange." The Dream Master said, waving his hand at the entrance of the mirror. It opened a portal to the human world.

"Now, I have to make sure she stays you. I'd ask you along but I can see you're all tied up at the moment!" he laughed, jumping into the portal as it open up then closed.

"I gotta stop him. But how?"The auburn-haired mechanic thought. She looked around. All around her was a room made out of crystal. The room she was placed in looked like a type of bedroom. It had an odd-shaped bed that resembled a tortoise's shell and it was made up of blankets made of bird feathers. There were also windows that were diamond shaped. She was now wiggling on the floor trying to loosen her ropes.

Suddenly, the ropes began moving and Charley gasped as the head of a snake moved from side to side! The rope was made of swamp adders. One of the deadliest snakes in India. One bite from them and its venom could kill her. She had to be smart if she wanted to get free.

Meanwhile the Biker Mice arrived at the location of the animal shelter.

"Charley, get the people and the animals to safety." Throttle told her.

Taylor a.k.a. Charley nodded and ran towards the animal shelter. People coming out of the shelter saw the bulldozers.

"Hey, what's going on?" Someone asked.

"Get outta here. You're in danger."she replied, running into the shelter.

"Who're you? What's...?" A worker asked.

"No time. You gotta get the animals to a safe place. Limburger's trying to level this place." Taylor said.

"Lawrence Limburger?"

Suddenly, something solid hit the wall as the building shook. Taylor began pushing the employees towards the animals' cages.

Bulldozers and wrecking balls driven by Greasepit and members of Limburger's goon squad converged on the place.

"Alright, youse goons, Mistah Limboiger wants this place leveled so let's do it." Greasepit said.

"Bappada Bapabapa! Mind if we cut in?" Modo teased, imitating a trumpet that played announcing that the calvary has arrived. He fired his bionic arm at a wrecking ball that was about to knock down an outside wall of the shelter. The unattached ball fell back. Modo then blew up the truck as the punk driving it ran off in terror.

"I'm gonna grind dem meeses into kitty food!" Greasepit said, angrily charging at them.

"Hey, Greasegutt! Need a light?" Vinnie asked, throwing one of his flares. Greasepit was thrown from the truck. The truck was a smoking heap.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and slugged a dozen goons as well as blasting the bulldozers with missiles.

Taylor had just picked up a small kitten. It's trusting blue eyes made her smile.

Suddenly her vision got fuzzy. Taylor shook her head to clear it.

"Hey, you okay?" One of the employees asked, taking the kitten from her extended arms.

"Fine. Just need some air."

Taylor went outside to see the mice chasing the rest of the goons towards Limburger Tower.

"That's my guys." She thought, happily.

A glowing circle appeared before her. The Dream Master stepped out.

"How do you like your wish so far?"

"It's great. The mice talk to me like I'm Charley."

"You are Charley. Remember that."

"I am, aren't I?" She replied.

"That's the spirit."

Taylor suddenly felt weak and put her hand to her head. She groaned.

"Something wrong?"

"Felt so tired all a sudden."

"You've just had a long day. Go rest, Charley." the Dream Master said, grinning as part of Taylor's life force went into him.

"Sweetheart!"

Taylor gasped. Vinnie rode up to her followed by Throttle and Modo. Oh no! Had they seen the Dream Master? Now they'll know I'm not Charley!

"Relax, my dear. They can't see or hear me. Only humans I choose to reveal myself to can only see me." The Dream Master whispered in her ear,"Take care. And remember you are Charley Davidson." He then disappeared.

"I am Charley Davidson, I am Charley Davidson." Taylor told herself.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit her. Her knees buckled and she began sinking to the floor.

Vinnie caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is Charley-ma'am alright?" Modo asked, concerned.

"I don't know. We better get her back to the Garage."Throttle said.

"I'm alright." She said, quickly pulling away from Vinnie.

"Did you heroes strike another blow for us citizens?" She asked, smiling at them.

"Did you doubt?" Throttle replied, grinning.

"As usual, we saved the city again. A normal day for us heroes." Modo boasted.

"We are the baddest!" Vinnie said.

"So let's party!" Taylor exclaimed.

Back in the Dimension of Dreams, the real Charley sang a gentle song that lulled the snakes to sleep. As soon as their grip loosened, She then slipped out of their grasp and tiptoed away. She decided to explore this odd dimension.

"If there's a way here, there's gotta be a way back home." She thought.

She soon found herself in a room. It looked like a control room except in the center was a clear crystal orb. Inside, the orb was a lady. She was dressed in a beautiful gown that resembled the color of a blue and gold butterfly. Transparent wings protruded from her back. Long flowing blue locks of hair that had crystal stars woven into it surrounded a small oval face.

Charley went to the orb. The blue-haired girl glanced sadly at the auburn-haired mechanic. She placed a pale hand on the side of the orb. Charley did the same.

"I am Visionara, the Maker of Sweet Dreams. Who art thou?" She asked.

"Charley. What is this? It's like I can hear you in my head." Charley thought.

"Greetings. It is nice to meet thee, Charley. It's telepathy. It's how I communicate with anyone. But it's been a long time since I've had anyone to talk to." Visionara replied.

"How did you get in that orb?"

"Zorm stole some of my dream powers and placed me in there. He calls himself the Dream Master, but he's really an evil genie who feeds off the life force of other people's dreams."

"He's after a young girl's life force. I've gotta stop him."

"Make haste, Charley. Wish me out of the orb. Only the wish of a human can free me. Then I'll tell thee what thou must do."

"I wish..." Charley mentally wished. The orb glowed with an unearthly aura. Then it vanished freeing Visionara.

"So you got free." Said a voice. The two girls looked to see a portal opening. The Dream Master appeared.

"Aye, but not for long." He said. He fired a beam which Visionara blocked with an outstretched hand. With her other hand, she opened another portal.

"Go, Charley. Save the girl." She then pushed her towards the portal, "I shall deal with The Dream Master."

"Wait! How do I help Taylor?" Charley shouted.

"She has to like herself." Were the last words Charley heard before she fell through the portal and landed in Chicago.

"I gotta hope I'm not too late!" She thought, as she sprinted down the street towards the Last Chance Garage.

At the Garage, the mice were partying with hot dogs, root beer, and tunes. Taylor a.k. a. danced with all three of them and was now dancing for the second time with Vinnie. She rubbed her cheek against Vinnie's metal one. The white mouse blushed. He tried to hide it but the red blush showed up pretty clear in his white fur. His huge muscular arms were around her waist. She felt his warm hands pressed against her back. She pressed her own body against his. Taylor loved the feel of his fur. It felt like being wrapped up in a mink coat on a cold winter night.

"I love you." She whispered dreamily in his ear and sighed. Then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Charley?" Vinnie asked, glancing at her surprised.

"Yes, I'm Charley. Your Charley." She said, smiling to look at him. Suddenly, her vision began blurring and she got dizzy. She put her hand to her head.

"CHARLEY!" Vinnie cried out as he and Throttle both caught her.

"Tired." She said, quickly.

"Get her to the sofa." Modo said. This time Taylor aka Charley didn't protest.

"You just relax, Charley-girl. You'll be okay." Throttle told her. Vinnie scooped her up and carried her to the couch. He gently laid her on it.

Throttle covered her with a blanket while Modo put a pillow under her head.

"My grey-furred mama always used to tell me that soup always is the best cure for what ails you. I'll make you some." Modo said.

"You rest, sweetheart." Vinnie said, kissing the tips of her fingers.

The mice went into the kitchen. There were so many different cans of soup in the cabinet.

"Which one does Charley-ma'am like? There's lentil, chicken noodle, and something called minestrone." Modo asked.

"Just pick one. Speaking of her, did you bros notice anything, I dunno, out of the ordinary about Charley? I mean, it's not like her to not remember if she fixed a bike or not." Throttle said.

"Not that you mention it, it does seem kinda odd that she's suddenly getting all chummy with Chuckles over here." Modo replied, pointing towards Vinnie.

"Hey, can I help it if she finally notices how hot and how handsome I am? The poor love-struck woman can't help herself." Vinnie said.

"Your ego is even bigger than Limburger's rear end." Modo said, shaking his head.

"And out of control." said a voice.

The mice looked up to see Charley standing in the doorway.

"Charley! What're you doing up? You're supposed to be resting." Throttle told her.

"Guys, is she here?" Charley asked, gently pushing open the door to see a weak girl resembling her holding her head. The mice looked and gasped to see two Charleys.

"What is this? What's going on?" Throttle asked.

"I'll explain later. But I gotta talk to her. Wait here."

Charley went out to Taylor who groaned and held her head.

"Hello, Taylor." Charley said. Both girls glanced at each other.

Taylor couldn't believe it. It was like looking at your reflection in a mirror.

"I'm Charley Davidson." Taylor said.

"No, you're Taylor Lee." Charley said.

"NO!" Taylor screamed, picking up a chair and throwing it at her. Charley ducked and one of the legs came off.

"I'm Charley Davidson and that was my favorite chair. If you were her, you wouldn't have done that."

"Every time you pretend to be me, a part of your life goes into the Dream Master. You have to stop being me and go back to being you, Taylor."

"You're lying! You just don't want me to live like you." Taylor said.

"You're right. I want you to live like you. I want to help you."

"You can't! The Biker Mice can! They love me! They love Charley Davidson! See, no one loves Taylor. Not her parents. Her aunt. Her teachers. No one ever loved Taylor!"

Staring at the sad, near crying girl moved the young mechanic to pity.

"That's not true." Charley said, "Your life is worth living. You don't need mine."

"She's right." Throttle said.

"We do care for you, Miss Taylor."Modo joined in.

"Plus, you're even better at cooking than Charley is." Vinnie said.

"Hey!" Charley exclaimed.

"You can love me as Taylor? And not Charley? Could you?" She asked. For a brief glimpse, they saw the image of a brown-eyed girl with short blond hair. Then it disappeared.

"We can." Modo replied, grinning.

Then the girl flew into the tall-grey furred mouse's arms. Her tears stained his fur as he patted her back. They all hugged her and she transformed back into Taylor.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, Charley." Taylor said, drying her tears.

Suddenly, a portal opened to reveal Visionara.

"Oh! Who's the cute babe?" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Hello, Vincent." She replied, smiling.

"Thou hast been wise and good, Charley. Thou helped Taylor see her value as a person." Visionara said.

"What happened to the Dream Master?" Charley asked.

"I imprisoned him inside the orb where he'll cause no more mischief." She replied, "Now, I shall get thee back to your world, Taylor."

Visionara opened another portal.

"My aunt probably gonna kill me or ground me for life." Taylor groaned.

"Human mothers murder their children and grind them?" gasped Visionara.

"No, that just means my mother will yell at me a lot."

"Not to worry, child. I'll return thee to an earlier time before thou art due to come home."

"Here take this to remember us by." Throttle told her, handing her a pin with the Biker Mice emblem on the front.

"Wow! Thanks." She exclaimed.

"Bye, Biker Mice. See ya, Charley!" Taylor said, waving.

"Take care of your self, Taylor." Charley said. They all waved goodbye.

Taylor found herself in front of her house at the front door. She tensed up expecting her aunt to yank her into the house and then box her ears. Instead, her aunt had just got up from the sofa.

"I'm sorry, auntie. I know I'm late but..."

"What're you talking about? You're ten minutes early. I'm glad you're finally being responsible. I'm proud of you."

"Was it all a dream?" Taylor thought. She then reached into her pocket to pull out the ring Throttle gave her.

"It's all true!" She thought, excitedly and suddenly she was eager to be Taylor again.


End file.
